fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Terror Sight: Meeting The Hunter
In the deep forest, Tsuyo and Kogu are walking down a trail. Tsuyo let out a sigh as he continued to try, and fail, to ignore Kogū's random questions. "Tsuyo-sama, where exactly are we headed?" Kigū asked, bubbly. Tsuyo nearly leaped in joy but composed himself. Still though, a question that he could actually answer. "Well, Kogū" Tsuyo began. "We are simply heading towards the next town over. We need to restock on supplies." Kogū was about to respond before she suddenly stopped walking and looked left, making Tsuyo question her sanity for a moment. "Tsuyo-sama?" "Yes, Kogū? What is it?" "I smell something that way," she pointed towards her left. "It smell like something large was burnt." Kogū explained in a rather confused tone. Tsuyo closed his eyes in thought. Kogū's sense of smell was rather impressive and a had helped on numerous occasion. It could be a remote village of sorts and they could restock on their supplies. He stayed silent, thinking it over before saying, "Alright, let's go check out the situation over there." Kogū clapped, excited and they walked off, following Kogū's nose. Eventually, they came to a rather open area. The ground was littered with various soldiers of sorts, all not moving. The ground also had noticeable burn in the area, most likely causing the smell that Kogū picked up. "T-T-Tsuyo-sama, are these men..?" Kogū asled, her voice startled. Tsuyo said nothing, walking across the are-no, the battlefield. He walked around, looking for what caused this and potential survivors. He came to a rather untouched spot, the ground not scarred or burned in anyway. Is it possible that one person did all this? No, that is preposterous. No one can cause such destruction on their own.' '' Tsuyo thought to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Kogū yelling, calling him over. He quickly got up and dashed to her location. He arrived to see her pointing toward a bush. He looked down and was briefly shock. In the bush was a rather young looking man with black hair and tribal looking clothes. His clothes however were torn in various spots, his body was covered in numerous cuts and bruises. Tsuyo kneeled down, inspecting the body. 'He seems to be alive but without proper medical care, he'll die within hours.' '' Tsuyo thought as he located all the damage done to the young man. He sighed, reached into his pouch and pulled out various bandages, creams and other things. He slowly began to dress the wounds, stopping the blood from leaking out. "Kogū," Tsuyo called out, snapping her out of her shock. "We'll take this person with us to the next town. However, we will have to move at fast, as this man could die at the rate he is going." Kogū nodded, her eyes narrowed in complete seriousness, a look that seemed foreign to the happy girl. They stood up, Tsuyo carrying the stranger on his back before setting off at great speed, despite to head toward the next town. All that could be heard by the man was the sound of rushing wind's, door slammings, and murmmer's of people talking as everything seemed to be in silence. After what felt like eon's, the man slowly opened his eyes to inspect his surroundings, he tried to stand up, but felt sharp pains as he was forced back down. He slowly controlled his breathing before looking around, then he heard the door opened as a girl with blue hair come in with dressings and bottles. "Hmm..Oh, your awake!" The girl quickened her pace and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling? Are you still hurting anywhere?" She asked as she slowly handed him one of the bottlues. "I'm fine.. A bit thirsty, but I'm fine" He said looking at the bottle and sniffing the inside before taking a large swig from it, not reacting to it, "Very good medicine, you picked the strong herbs from near this location?" He asked passing it back to her. "Nope! That would be Tsuyo-sama," Kogū replied, grasping the bottle and placing it on the floor. "We discovered you near a scary battlefield and we took you towards the nearest town to get medical attention." "Oh right, the battle... Thank you for helping me, I am in your debt" He said bowing in respect to the girl, which caused him to grince a bit as he could still feel some of the wounds in pain. "Hey, don't move too much! Your wounds aren't fully healed." She cried out. "Agreed, you are only causing yourself more harm" said a voice at the door. They both turned to see Tsuyo, leaning against the doorframe. "Huh, not many can sneak up on me without me noticing, impressive skills" The man said slowly sitting up before lying down to look at them, "You're Tsuyo I pressume" He said looking at him with an intent look, studying him and seeing if there was anything unusual about him. "Yes, I'm guessing Kogū here mentioned me," He replied, glancing over the man. "Since you know my name, you gave me at a disadvantage. Might I have your name?" "Haha, I'm Ray, Ray Martinez... I must admit, you have a strong energy inside of you, not many mages I know have a strong force inside of them" He said looking back as the woman began splashing some of the dressing with a green liquid. "Here, take this. It will help your body." Kogū answered. "Speaking of which, I was wondering what exactly happened? You are obvious incredibly powerful and you are not to be taken lightly. For anything to leave you in this state, it must of been something of immense power," Tsuyo inquired. "Not really, just multiple fighters coming at me at once, which triggered something..." He said hissing in pain as Kogu started to unwrap his dirty bandages and apply the fresh ones with the green liquid. "I kind of struggled with myself and got hit". "I see...," Tsuyo mumbled, in semi-though before speaking up. "In any case, you are most likely still injured, correct?" As he walked to the window. "In a sense, though after a few days, my wound's should heal soon" He said with a groan as she finished and he slowly got out of the bed to stretch his legs. "How did you two find me anyway?". "Kogū over here," He replied, pointing at Kogū who was talking to a bird. "Managed to discover the area you were in by using her sense of smell. She could smell something burning and we headed over there. We soon discovers you and came here." "I see, were any dead?" He asked with what sounded like a guilty tone in his voice. Tsuyo sighed and ran his hand through his hair, responding, "Indeed, there were. I'm not exactly sure on the number but they were scattered along the field." Ray closed his eyes, grinding his teeth as he slammed his fist into the wall, accidentally making a large hole in it, causing his hand to slowly drip blood as Kogu quickly went to his aid and tried to get the blood under control. "I only meant to knock them out.... Damn them...." Tsuyo looked at him, eyes narrowed before they softened a little. "In any case, you at least tried to not kill them." Kogū quickly grabbed Ray's hand and began to change the bandages. "Ugh, they were idiots, trying to kill the nearby village due to their ''psychic ''telling them that a great horror would be unleashed into their village from the other" Ray said as Kogu finished rewrapping his arm, letting Ray stand up as he walked over to the window, looking out at the direction where the battle had taken place not too long ago. "I was only trying to stop them from destroying the village, but it ended up bad". "That is understandable. Your cause was noble in everyway possible". Tsuyo said. "In any case, I thank you for your time and generosity, but I must go..." Ray said as he began to talk, but found himself grincing in pain every step of the way. Kogū quickly grabbed him and moved him back to the bed, "Oh no, you don't. You will stay right here and heal properly". Ray was about to protest, but could see Kogu with a glare in her eye as he looked at her, he knew that she didn't want anything to happen to him or else she would feel responsible. Chuckling a bit, he decided to let things go and get some sleep, "Very well then, I'll stay". Kogū let out a cheer. "Alright, I'll go get some food for you now, Mr. Ray. You must be hungry at this point". She quickly ran out the door, the sound of objects crashing and glass shattering could be heard. "She is a enthusiastic one, isn't she?". Tsuyo said, a slight smirk appearing on his face. "Reminds me of my own partner" Ray replied looking up at the celing as he decided to ask him, "So are you traveling around?" Tsuyo nodded, "Yes, we are independent mages. We mostly just travel around and do the jobs that some guilds won't". Tsuyo moved over and sat in the chair beside Ra's bed. "And I was also wondering if I could ask you something?" "Sure, what would you like to ask me?" Ray asked as he turned over to look at Tsuyo. Tsuyo sighed and began to running his hand through his hair, a habit of sort. "I was wondering if you would like us to travel with you? You won't be at full strength for a while and you'll most likely leave as soon as you are able to. ''Plus Kogū seems to have taken a liking to him." He said, the last part in his thoughts. "Hmm, sure that seems like an interesting plan, to be honest if I even tried to, I'd probably be in no shape to fight" Ray said looking back up at the celling. Tsuyo let out a brief smile, before it disappeared. "Gald to hear that. I'll inform Kogū off this. Speaking of which, I wonder what is taking her so long?" The sounds of objects breaking could be heard as Kogū walked through the door, covered in various foods. "Tsuyo-sama, I've been banned from nearly every food place in the town. They wouldn't give me food for Mr. Ray." "It's fine Kogu, no need to worry about me, I'll just get some rest for now" Ray replied as he smiled and chuckled a bit at Kogu's appearance. "You might want to go get a shower before any of that stuff sticks to your hair" He said chuckiling. Kogū smiled."Okay, Mr. Ray" She looked at Tsuyo, who's face was twitching slightly, struggling not to laugh. She pouted and walked out the door, going to clean herself off. "Well, it seems like I've keep you long enough," Tsuyo stood up and walked towards the door. "It was interesting talking with you, Ray." Ray nodded as he laid back down, but as he tried to sleep, he could feel a strange wind in the air, something he had almost never experienced. However, he decided not to let it get to him and went back to sleep, hoping that when he woke up, thing's would be better for him. Slow Tide After a few hours of rest, Ray woke up to find that the night was already apon him as he slowly stood up, feeling much better now after a long sleep. He looked around to find himself alone as he stood up and placed on his shoe's, walking out the door to find himself in an inn. He walked through the hall's until he heard the sounds of Kogu and Tsuyo. As he walked, he could hear a conveesation going on between them. "Kogū, would you please calm down?" Tsuyo's voice called out as though he requested this multiple times. "Sorry, Tsuyo-sama. It's just I'm so excited to have Mr. Ray join us." Kigu's bubbly voice came to. A chuckle came out and Tsuyo's voice rang. "I know, Kogū. Just relax, he is still resting after all. He won't be up and moving for a while." "I beg to differ on that" Ray said with a chuckle as he cracked his neck and walked over where Kogu quickly ran over to attempt to push him back to his room. "How did you get out of your room. I put the best guard I could at your door." Kogū inquired, in a half angry/confused tone. Tsuyo could only facepalm, "Kogū, you put your stuffed giraffe at his door to guard. That like just taking candy from a baby." Kogū gasped in shock, "Who would do such a thing to a baby. They need to punched really hard". Her face turning red at the thought. "Haha, despite what you think Kogu, he didn't let me pass without a fight" Ray said deciding to make the young girl feel better about herself, "And don't worry, the wound's don't hurt as much as they did before" He said sitting down in an empty chair and took a glass of water that was on the table. Kogū smiled and quickly stuck her tongue out at Tsuyo. "I told you, he tried at least." Tsuyo simply ignored Kogū, who was making faces behind his back, and took a seat. "Well seeing as you will most likely not go back to the clinic anytime soon or at all, what do you wish to do for our departure?" He poured himself as glass of water and began to drink. "What do you mean? I'm all set to go" Ray said as he got up, but quickly winced a bit as he sat back down, "Though maybe some medicine would help". Tsuyo finished drinking his water and responded, "Then we will grab some medical supplies and other existentialism before we head out". He stood up and stretched his arms. "Good, glad to hear it" Ray replied as Kogu went to his side to see if there were any loose bandages that needed to be tightened. Kogū began to tighten the bandages and said, "You are just like Tsuyo-sama. You both just won't rest up when you are injured." She finished tightening the bandages around his waist. "Believe me, I probably had worse than what he did, trust me, this is actually a cake walk" Ray said cracking his neck as she finished. "Alright, now then," Tsuyo began, as he finished stretching. "Let's go and get the supplies". Ray began to walk, but still felt moments of sharp pain as Kogu quickly forced him back to bed, telling Tsuyo to do the shopping while she and her guard made sure that Ray would rest a bit more before they attempted to travel. "Now, I don't want you to move from that bed. Not until I'm positive that you are fully recovered!" Kogū said as she was took Ray back to his room, while Tsuyo left to go and grab supplies. "Haha, alright alright, I will sleep a bit more, but I can't stay in here forever" Ray said chuckiling as he laid down on the bed and looked out the window. "Sure is a lovely day" He said with a chuckle. Kogū looked outside and agreed with him. It was a rather beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and the sky seemed to be so peace. It was a perfect scene. "Woah, you're right! It's so beautiful today." Kogū exclaimed, staring out the window. "So where exactly are we heading to?" Ray asked with a curious tone. Kogū shrugged her shoulders and began to fiddle with her stuff giraffe. "I don't actually know. Tsuyo-sama is the one who usually decides these sort of things, but we usually head to a town or city of sorts" Ray was about to talk when he heard his stomach growling, looking over to Kogu as she chuckled, "Sorry, guess I haven't eaten since that fight". Kogū rested her chin on the palm of her hand and let out a humming sound, in thought. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I was banned from all the food places in the area." She began to scratch her head in confusion. "Then I guess I better go myself" Ray said grabbing his top to put on. Oh no, you don't." Kogū cried out, as she tried to stop Ray. "Well I mean I'm hungry Kogu, I need something to eat and if you can't get me any food, then the best choice is to go myself, I'm not that helpess" Ray said easily moving her aside as if she weighed nothing before stepping out the door with Koga hot on his tail. "Get back here! Don't make me have to trap you in a bubble!" Kogu cried, as she chased after Ray. The duo went all around, Ray running while Kogu was attempting to get him to rest back in his room, and after an exhausting day, both were seen sitting down as Ray had two entire tables worth of food and was enjyoing every single bite, giving some of the food to Kogu as well. "MMMM!!! This town really has some great stuff" He said chomping down. Kogū sitting on the floor, exhausted, with her food beside her. "Why...," Kogū began to question but was panting trying to regain her breath. "Do you have to be so fast?" "Haha, well I've been trained as a warrior for most of my life, I was used to moving fast, sorry if I didn't slow down for you" He said with a chuckle. Kogū pouted but began to eat her food. "It's okay. Tsuyo-sama told me that I need to work on my speed and stamina." She said as she began to devour her food at a fast pace. "Haha, well you at least have it down with food" Ray said laughing as he continued eating greatly as well, feeling his wounds feeling better. "Yeah, that is true." Kogū realized before a thought came to her. "Oh! What if I think of every battle as a meal? Then my speed and stamina will increase!" Kogū proclaimed with her eyes sparkling. "But anyways, tell me a bit about yourself, Mr. Ray." Ray immediatly tensed up as he held the drumstick in his hand, it made Kogu look at him with worry, "I... well maybe another time... I'm feeling stuffed" He said as only half a plate was remaining before he paid the bill with his own jewel's. "Come on, we better head back to the hotel" He said not looking at her. Kogū, forgetting about her question, quickly caught up with Ray. "Okie dokie! Tsuyo-sama should be back at the hotel by now!" They both walked down the way back to the hotel, ready for anything. '''End Chapter